Following the Desert Stars Part III
by Kirsten Shen
Summary: It's part 3.


Coffee and Studying

Kirsten took off her helmet and put it on the rack and went into Kaiba's mansion with Kaiba right behind her.

Mokuba was eating in the dinning room with one of his little friends. 

" Hey Mokuba." Kirsten walking in and took of her trench coat.

" Kirsten! I want you to meet Jason." Mokuba said excitedly.

" Hi Jason." Kirsten said smiling at a little brown haired boy who looked strangely like Kaiba except he had green eyes, two blonde streaks in his hair and smiled more.

" Hi Kirsten… Mokuba has told me so much about you… and Kaiba."

Kirsten cocked an eyebrow much like Kaiba who just walked in.

" Mokuba… can I see you outside the dinning room." Kaiba said between clenched teeth.

Mokuba knew he was in for it now…

" How many times have we told you not to tell your friends about us."

" I guess I'm just hoping it would go back to that way." Mokuba said looking down at the floor. Kaiba looked up to Kirsten who was looking dearly at Mokuba. 

" I'll talk to later… Mokuba." Kaiba said patting his head then rushed him back into the dinning room.

Kirsten looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

" I should get back home before my mom freaks." Kirsten said looking away fro Kaiba's gaze.

" Kirsten you do know that I…"

" Yeah I know…" Kirsten said turning her back.

" I wish I had your power of telling what you are feeling right now." Kaiba said looking down at the floor.

" I'm being torn apart right now Kaiba. Everything in my heart is pulling me to you then to Yugi. So I think right now I should stay away from the whole love thing." Kirsten said not looking back.

Kaiba stood there then walked to her and hugged her back.

" I'm sorry." Kaiba said letting go. 

Kirsten whirled around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Kaiba sighed while he and Kirsten were kissing then let her slide a little down. He could tell he was making her go back into a different world. Kaiba and Kirsten stopped kissing but didn't let go of each other. Kirsten's eyes were still closed and breathed silently. 

** Might as well, since I can't do anything about Yugi and I. **

Kirsten went back to Kaiba's lips and kissed him again, passionately and hard.

Kirsten moaned then let go looking back at the time.

" Sorry but I really do have to go." Kirsten said unwrapping her arms and put her coat back on. 

" I'll give you a ride."

" That would be good."

" Okay we'll take the other licensed one." Kaiba said wrapping his arm around her waist and walked her to a blue Mercedes. She went in the car and looked if her hair was messed up. She groaned as she saw the mess it was in. Kaiba gave her a brush and let her brush her hair down before she got home. They finally got there and Kirsten Kaiba started to kiss again. Kirsten had her hand in Kaiba's hair messing it up while Kaiba had his hand on hr back pushing her closer to him. She noticed that the car was starting get foggy and decided to leave him there.

" Here take the brush and leave it in the car you might need it." Kirsten said before she closed the door. Kaiba drove away quickly and Kirsten started to climb up the drainpipe. Her window was still opened and she swung her leg up and got back into her room. She quickly changed into her regular clothes that were clean on her bed. She ran to the bathroom and took a shower quickly. After she was done she put on some blue jeans and a white t-shirt that caused cleavage. She ran downstairs without her socks and noticed that there was a man in their living room.

" Hello…" Kirsten said confused.

The man stood up and smiled. " Hi, you must be Kirsten." 

" Yes I am. Who are you?" Kirsten asked.

" I am an Associate of your mother…"

" Oh… where is she?"

" Up in her room. She said she didn't know if you were home or not but she saw that your bags were at your door so you must be." The man smiled.

" Hi honey. Were you studying?" Kirsten's mom Kelly asked rubbing her back.

" I actually wasn't I was snoozing."

" Really? How are you going to get to sleep tonight?"

" Easily, I feel exhausted." Kirsten smiled looking down at her mom's leg that had a tensor bandage.

" Mom what happened to your leg?" Kirsten asked looking at her concerned. 

" Oh I just sprained my ankle and fell onto the corner of the coffee table. Other than that I'm okay." Kelly smiled.

" You're sure?" Kirsten asked while watching her mom pass her and going to the man.

" I'm sure. Kirsten, are you wanting to order in pizza?"

" Actually I was going to go to the coffee shop around the corner." Kirsten said getting her backpack and threw it over her shoulder.

" To study right?"

" Yeah. And to eat, so can you give me some money please?" Kirsten asked her mom.

" Take my credit card just don't go shopping on anything. Also if you're taking your car can you please pick up some chocolate syrup?" Kelly asked.

" Sure…" Kirsten said rummaging in her purse and pulling out a VISA credit card. 

" Bye!" Kirsten said walking into the garage. She looked at her car and smiled she had finally got a new license plate that said KSHEN. She opened the garage door and took off to the coffee shop. She stopped the engine and locking the doors and walking into the coffee shop with her books.

" Yugi? Is that you?" Grandpa asked coming to the door.

" Yes it's me. I got what I needed, so now I'm going to study."

" Okay then Yugi. Don't stay up to late tonight."

" Huh? Are you going to bed Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

" Yes I am. I didn't have my nap today so I am very tired. Goodnight Yugi. Oh and Mai called she said to meet her at the coffee shop near Kristen's house to study."

" Thanks Grandpa."

Grandpa closed Yugi's door and walked to his bedroom and fell on his bed already asleep.

Yugi looked at his telephone for a while debating whether he should ask Téa out.

** I think I will. **

Yugi picked up the phone and dialled Téa's number.

" Hello?" Téa's voice asked on the telephone.

" Hey, Téa?"

" Yes this is Téa, is this Yugi?"

" Yes it is. Hey Téa I was wondering if… you would go on a date with me."

Silence fell on Téa who didn't say a word.

" Téa?"

" Yugi I would love to but… Tristan and I are already going out."

" Wha…?" Yugi exclaimed.

" Sorry Yugi, but I have to go. Tristan's here." With that Téa hung up the phone and left Yugi really droopy.

Yugi gathered his books and walked to the coffee shop.

Kirsten walked into the coffee shop and went right to the till. She looked at the menu above. And stood behind a short man. He finally was done ordering and went outside. Kirsten looked back at the menu then smiled at the woman.

" I'll have an Ice Cappuccino, a raspberry cheesecake, and a turkey sandwich."

" Is that all?"

" Oh and an Italian Soda."

" Okay that comes to 17 dollars and 35 cents."

Kirsten handed her the VISA credit card and waited for her food. Someone tapped her shoulder lightly that made Kirsten whirl around.

" KIRSTEN!" Mai said happily.

" Mai…what are you doing here?"

" Studying for that dumb test tomorrow. Which subject for you?"

Kirsten grabbed the tray with her food on it.

" Social."

" Me too, I hate social. Here come sit with me."

" Okay."

They sat in a dimly lit corner that had a big amount of space covered with books.

Kirsten ate hungrily looking at her social book text. She heard the bell ring and looked up to see who it was. Joey walked in without anything but some money. He spotted Mai and her and smiled weakly.

" Hey you guys what are you doing?" Joey asked.

" Studying dope." Mai said looking back at her books.

" Studying? You study Mia?"

" I may be a blonde Joey but at least I'm a smart blonde unlike some people." Mai coughed. 

" Are you talking about me?" Joey asked leaning toward Mai.

" Joey I looked at your scores today for your math test and right now you're sitting dust." Mai said smirking.

" WHAT?" Joey exclaimed and slowly sunk to the floor.

" But if you study Joey you'll do good on the rest." Mai said smiling and drinking her soda.

He looked at Kirsten who was buried in her books while eating her sandwich. Joey sat beside Kirsten who was still eating.

" That sandwich sure looks good Kirsten." Joey said licking his lips.

" Yeah I know, it taste pretty good too."

" Hey do you mind if I eat the rest?"

" Moocher." 

" Huh? I'm not a moocher!" Joey said folding his arms and started to sulk.

" You sure must be hungry Kirsten judging how much food you got on your tray."

" Joey shut up! Can't you see Kirsten's trying to concentrate?" Mai whispered quietly.

Kirsten shut her books and sipped her Cappuccino drinking the last bit.

Kirsten smiled to herself then giggled.

" What's so funny?" Mai asked.

" I was just thinking what your children are going to be like Mai."

" Really? Who might I be having my children with Kirsten?" Mai said through clenched teeth.

" Well here's how I see it, your children are going to be exactly like Joey and your husband is going to be Joey! I can picture it now little blonde Joey walking into walls and tripping over their feet." Kirsten laughed almost choking on her Italian soda.

" That not funny!" Mai said throwing a book and Kirsten.

" It so is funny!"

" I'm not that stupid Kirsten!" Joey said watching the two girls run around the coffee shop.

The clerk stopped the girls and glared at them, " If you two girls don't settle down I'm going to have to kick you out."

" Sorry Luigi." Mai said looking at the ground.

" Yeah sorry Luigi." Kirsten said walking back to her table and noticed her Italian Soda was all gone.

" Joey!" Kirsten yelled taking a book and hitting his head with it.

" Ouch! I did want to… it just kept saying to me that it needed to be drunk."

Kirsten started laugh again and started to study again. 

" What's so funny now?" Mai asked cautiously.

" Dumb, and hallucinating!" Kirsten laughed leaning on Joey's arm.

Mai grabbed her book and tried to hit Kirsten but hit Joey.

" Ouch! Do I look like a piñata to you?" Joey exclaimed rubbing his head.

" Sorry Joey." Mai said blushing wildly.

" I'll be right back maybe you two can do something while I get another soda and Cappuccino." Kirsten said nudging Mai with her elbow.

" Just go get your soda!" Mai said pushing her away.

Kirsten laughed and bumped into someone and fell onto the floor.

" Ugh… please tell me that just didn't happen?" Kirsten asked covering her eyes and rubbing her forehead.

"Tell me about it." Yugi said getting up and opened his eyes to see Kirsten on the floor. Kirsten opened her eyes and met his gaze.

" Sorry Yugi. I'm very giddy tonight. Now excuse me but I have to get some drinks."

" What are you doing here?"

" Studying, also I had to get out of the house because of that guy that my mom said was coming over."

" Oh, so you weren't lying." Yugi said folding his arms.

" I don't lie Yugi. But because I can sense magic I've been feeling it pulse everywhere around the school."

" Why didn't you ask for help?"

" Seto is giving me his help and also his magic is under control."

" Magic? He uses magic?"

" It suddenly happened once we broke up. Mostly because the past is catching up with the future."

" I see. I asked Téa out tonight."

" Yeah?" Kirsten asked grabbing her drinks and getting a little jealous.

"Yeah but it turns out that she is already going out with Tristan… secretly."

Kirsten was silent as she walked back to her table. " I'm sorry to hear that Yugi. She seemed to like you a lot though."

Kirsten sat beside Joey who was looking at her books studying.

" Mr. Somak gave me some questions that were on the test to study. I haven't had the chance to look at them yet so Mai can you please ask me them before I go." Kirsten said chugging her Italian Soda.

Mai asked her the questions and Kirsten got them all right. Kirsten finished her drinks and looked at the time. Yugi and Joey had traded spots so that Joey could be near Mai. Mai fell asleep on Joey's shoulder holding his hand.

Kirsten looked at the time and noticed it was midnight. 

** The store is still open? **

Yugi looked at his books and felt like sleeping. The bell of the door rang and Kaiba walked in with a briefcase. Yugi's head fell flat on the table once he finally fell asleep. Joey was looking at the textbooks determined to get smarter. Kirsten smiled at his determination.

" Seto?" Kirsten whispered.

Kaiba looked around and ordered a drink and noticed Kirsten with Yugi, Joey and Mai. 

" Thanks." Kaiba said grabbing his drink and sat next to Kirsten.

" Hey how are you doing?" He asked looking at the textbooks.

" Tired. I was thinking I should get home now."

" Did you walk?"

" No, I drove." Kirsten whispered trying not to disturb the dead. 

" Oh… wow lots of textbooks on social?"

" Yeah… pretty boring but I studied anyways."

" Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you when was your birthday?"

" Two weeks from today."

" June the…"

" 26th."

" Thanks, I was wondering when you were turning 18."

" Well that's when." Kirsten smiled slightly."

" Hey do you guys need a ride?" Kaiba asked.

" I do." Mai said waking up suddenly.

" What about you Joey."

" A ride would be nice. But Mai lives closer to you and Kirsten lives closer to me so Kirsten can you give me a ride home?"

" Sure." Kirsten smiled then started gathering up her books and shook Yugi lightly.

" Come on Yug! We got to go home." Joey yelled in his ear.

Yugi jumped up from the table with a paper stuck to his head.

" Okay I'll see you tomorrow to hang okay Seto?" Kirsten said giving Kaiba a light squeeze then walked out the door with everyone following her.

Yugi and Joey hopped into the car and Mai was reading more in Kaiba's car. Kirsten dropped Joey off first because Joey was seven blocks away. 

" Bye Joey!" Kirsten yelled waving.

Yugi hopped to the front and felt really hyper because he found a piece of chocolate cake he packed into his bag before he left.

" Kirsten why does chocolate cake make you so hyper?"

" You don't get hyper from sugar Yugi… you make yourself hyper."

" Oh."

It was dead silent in the car until Kirsten dropped Yugi off.

" Kirsten are you and Kaiba actually going to go out?"

Kirsten looked up and smiled widely.

" Yes… considering the way things are starting to go already."

" Oh, okay then. Goodnight Kirsten."

" Goodnight Yugi." Kirsten said. She drove away once she saw that Yugi was inside his house.

She quickly drove home and parked her car in the garage. She went inside after locking the garage door. She looked around the house and went into the kitchen and saw a little note. 

_Kirsten,_

_Make sure that you get to sleep as soon as you get home. If you didn't eat there's some left over dinner from Tish's Linguine Palace._

_Mom._

Kirsten smiled then went to her room and changed into green plaid boxer pants that said Joe Boxer and a black tank top. Kirsten closed her eyes and immediately felt strong magic that wasn't her. She looked around in her room with her lights on and hoped nothing was in her room. She opened her door and walked down to the kitchen and living room. 

** Something feels odd. **

Kirsten turned on a light in the basement and looked around and couldn't find anything.

** Weird. I felt something but what? **

Kirsten felt the walls looking, feeling and listening if anything was in it. She looked around like she was being a crazy person. 

** I must focus. ** Kirsten thought loosening up and closing her eyes. She could feel the magic moving like crazy and felt the figure. 

** Upstairs. **

Kirsten quietly went upstairs and looked in her room again, then the spare room. She looked at her mom's door and put her ear up against the door. She could hear noises, and not the noises she wanted to hear. She focused more so it was like she could see what was going on. Kirsten put two fingers on the door and put two on her forehead. Finally she could see very slightly what was going on. Two figures in the bed doing stuff she didn't want to see. Kirsten quickly broke the contact, breathing hard.

** Eww. **

Kirsten quickly walked to her room and sat down on her bed.

** Eww. I didn't want to see that not that guy and my mom. But why do I sense magic from that room. Should I break it up? Should I search? I think I should probably go over to Yugi's or something. ** Kirsten thought picking up the phone.

She dialled Kaiba's number and waited for it to be picked up. 

" Come on pick up." Kirsten said waiting. She felt someone tap her shoulder as she put the phone down because no one was answering. Kirsten felt frozen not being able to move.

" Oh stop freezing Kirsten. I'm not that scary." Shadi said smiling.

" Two times in a day!" Kirsten hissed.

" That's okay. So what's going on in there?" Shadi asked nodding his head over to her mom's door.

" Eww… I don't want to think about it."

" I thought so."

" Why do I feel magic pulsing from her room?" Kirsten asked pacing the room and closing her door.

" This is going to be hard to explain… when people are doing what your mom is doing magic has a tendency to pulse a lot even in people who don't have magic."

" But its power is so strong. She must be enjoying it a lot or he must… eww!"

" So guess what happens if you and Yugi were to…"

" EWWW! That's gross! I don't want to think about all that gross crap!" Kirsten whispered loudly.

" Well I'm going to tell you anyway, if you two do that you could cause powerful energy. More powerful than anything and you can destroy evil that has more power than one of you."

" So please tell me that I don't have to do what you say I might do because I don't want so please tell me that we could just hold hands."

" You basically have to be connected."

" EWW!! That way though? Yucky!" Kirsten said jumping and feeling dirty.

" Hey it's not my fault that's how you have kids." Shadi said smiling then stopped and put on his serious face looking around. 

" Eww… Shadi? Shadi what… why is the house moving?" Kirsten asked feeling the ground quake underneath her.

" I believe it's your mom's room."

" I'm going to stop this right now!" Kirsten said opening her door and fell down to the ground. 

" Ouch." Kirsten said picking herself up then tried to open the door but it was locked. The house started to shake more vigorously and harder. Kirsten looked outside and noticed everything was shaking. Kirsten's head fell back as she groaned. She looked back at her mom's door and ran at it pushing the door down and the two figures stopped moving. 

" Kirsten?" Her mom asked.

" God… get off each other please." Kirsten said looking away from the naked couple.

** Good thing it's dark. **

" Kirsten what do you think you're doing?" 

" Good grief, what am I doing? Look what a coincidence that the world just stopped shaking and the house stopped thumping!" Kirsten yelled.

Her mom and her Associate looked at the ground blushing.

" I should go." The man said walking out of Kirsten's mom's room wearing his pants and his shirt backward.

Kirsten's mom closed her eyes putting two fingers on her head.

" Kirsten… I really need to know what you are thinking of this."

" Disgusting."

" Really? So how are you going to have kids?"

" I'm going to have kids once I'm married! But what you're doing is yucky. Also I swear it felt like you were shaking the world!" 

Kirsten walked back to her room and went to sleep with Shadi giggling to himself. 

" Shadi shut up. I'm serious I saw what I saw."

" I know, I think it was the magic. It has some strange things it does." Shadi said laughing.

" Hahaha funny. Shadi you know I'm in bed please go away. I got an exam tomorrow." 

" As you wish my queen." With that Shadi vanished leaving Kirsten to sleep.

" Creepy man." Kirsten said smiling and finally fell asleep.

  


Second Time

Kirsten quickly rushed down the stairs and horked down her breakfast quickly. She ran back upstairs to change into her school uniform. She grabbed the blue coat and threw it onto her bed. She grabbed the blue pants and put them on. She quickly put on a white tank top that went to her belly button and had a little gold triangle. Then she grabbed her coat and put it on, putting on some socks and her sneakers afterward. She grabbed her bag that had her social books in it and ran down stairs and out the door with her lunch.

** I'm so late! Why did I have to be late? ** Kirsten said running to the school. She ran up the stairs and noticed Yugi and Joey were right behind her. She took out a mirror and noticed that she didn't brush her hair. Kirsten sighed and grabbed a brush out of her backpack and quickly brushed it. 

" Yug, this can't be to good that we're going to be late for our exam's."

" I know last night was a late one."

" Hey is that Kirsten?" Joey asked running closer to Kirsten.

" I think it is. Hey Kirsten! Wait up!" Yugi yelled.

Kirsten spun around and started running backwards. She smiled then turned around and ran into the school without saying anything to them. 

" Hey Joey what did happen last night? I don't really remember." Yugi said taking a seat next to Kirsten in the exam room.

" Nothing much besides studying." Joey said smiling.

" Hey guys! How did you guys sleep?" Bakura asked taking a seat on the other side of Kirsten.

" I'm beat, and I don't remember what happened last night at all." Yugi said shaking his head and shrugging.

" All I remember is that we were studying at the coffee shop. And Téa and Tristan weren't there either. Something is definitely up with those two." Joey said leaning back on his seat with his arms supporting his head.

" I know what's going on with them." Yugi said a little gloomily. 

" Huh? What's going on then Yugi?" Joey said sitting up straight and looking at Kirsten who looked a little worried.

" They're going out together." Yugi said picking up his pencil.

Kirsten just sat there feeling a little sad for Yugi, and guilty that she and Kaiba were going out again.

" Don't worry Yugi I'm sure you'll find someone." Bakura said smiling at Yugi.

Mai rushed up the stairs to some of the gang smiling like crazy.

" I feel ready for anything now!" Mai smiled and sat beside Joey.

" Why?" Kirsten asked.

" Because we studied so much last night." Mai said happily.

" Considering you were sleeping more than Yugi was." Kirsten smiled.

" I was not sleeping! I was thinking."

" Mai, stop being such a blonde or your kids aren't going to have a chance in school." Kirsten said laughing.

" I'll get you for that!"

" Test time students! I hope you studied for this Social test, because it's tougher than the math and science test. So let's hope most of you pass." A teacher said smiling.

Four teachers started to pass out the tests without talking.

" Now, please do not mark up the test and only mark up the answer sheet! I repeat do not mark the test and only mark up the answer sheet." The man teacher said. He was a fat man with grey hair and glasses. He always was happy except when he had to mark things, which was everyday.

" The test will begin…now." The teacher said into the microphone.

Everybody flipped open their tests and quickly put their name on the test.

Kirsten was at ease much like Bakura, while Yugi, Joey and Mai were totally stressed and nervous. The test flew by quickly for Kirsten who was done in one hour while Bakura finished in one hour and ten minutes. Kirsten and Bakura sat there for awhile being bored because they didn't want to get up also because the teachers would think the cheated or that they're really dumb. Once he came on the speaker and said it has been one hour and thirty minutes Bakura and Kirsten got up and handed their tests in and went out of the exam room. 

Yugi had finally finished after Mai, and Joey was left by himself to finish his test. Téa and Tristan were on the opposite side of the room and done the test right after Yugi and Mai left. Joey finally finished once the man said times up. Joey sighed and walked out of the room to his friends.

" That test was pie." Kirsten said stretching.

" I agree, but on the other hand they had some hard questions." Bakura said smiling at Kristen.

Yugi and Mai sat on the floor and were just breathing not even talking.

" Hey, the just put out the marks for the Science test." Bakura said looking at the piece of paper next to the Math test marks. Bakura looked up his name and noticed he was right under Kirsten who was number one.

" How'd you do Bakura?" Kirsten asked.

" Right after you, in second." Bakura smiled.

" Alright! That's great." Kirsten said jumping up for joy. 

" I don't want to know if I passed or not." Joey said gloomily.

" Don't worry Joey it can't be that bad." Kirsten said looking for Joey's marks.

Kirsten found his name right above Mai's and was in tenth place.

" Don't worry Joey you're in tenth with Mai right behind you."

" Hey what about Yugi?" Mai asked.

" Hmm… hey Yugi did pretty good… he's in fifth." Kirsten smiled.

" Excuse me are you Kirsten Shen?" A man wearing glasses and a black suit said with a stern look on his face.

" Yeah, what's it to you?" Kirsten asked standing up to the man like he was challenging her. The man had a tough build with the serious face she's ever seen.

" I need you to come and see someone." He said still not making any expression.

The gang stood up blocking the man's way of Kirsten.

" I'm sorry the last time I had to go somewhere with a freaky man in a black suit I was named Queen of Clowns and harassed. So I'm sorry bucko but I ain't going with you anywhere." Kirsten said while changing into Yami Kirsten.

" Miss Shen, it isn't about you it's concerning your mother. Something has happened to her."

" What?" Kirsten said with wide eyes.

" Please Miss Shen,"

Kirsten didn't say anything and just hoped that nothing bad happened to her.

" Okay,"

" I think you might want your friends along too Miss."

** Something bad must've happened or he wouldn't have said that. ** Kirsten thought to herself.

" Okay then let's go guys." Kirsten said walking behind the man to a black limo. He drove the car straight to her house. She and the others stepped out of the car to see police tape everywhere surrounding her house. Kirsten's eyes went even wider when she saw the house.

" Mum? Mommy?" Kirsten whispered to herself running into the house.

The others followed her while she ran downstairs into the basement. Police were everywhere dusting for fingerprints.

" What happened?" Kirsten asked looking around then finding her mom on the floor, dead.

" Mom? Mommy?" Kirsten asked bending down to her mother's dead body. She noticed that blood was smeared on the wall and a pool of blood underneath her mother.

" Are you Kirsten Shen?"

Kirsten didn't answer and just held her dead mother's hand.

" She is officer." Mai said kneeling down to hug Kirsten.

" We don't know what happened here, and we haven't found any clues of any sort. And we were wondering whether you knew if she had any enemies, ex-husbands, or lovers?"

Kirsten looked at her mom and started to get colder and the shivers. She let go of her mom's hand and just looked at her not even crying. She got up and went upstairs leaving everyone down in the basement. 

** I wonder if she committed suicide? No, too much blood smeared on the walls. Did that associate that was here last night attack her? ** 

The police started talk to her friends when Kirsten went up to her room and sat on her bed. She looked across the hallway at her mom's room and noticed something she never noticed before in her life. She went into her mom's room and looked at a painting. The painting had been there for years and it looked strangely familiar to Kirsten's new enemy. 

" Kelly… her name is Kelly just like mom's. But she looks nothing like mom so it couldn't be her." Kirsten sat on her mother's bed and looked around the room from the bed. She got up and started searching for anything that might help her how her mother died. Kirsten flung open the closet and found the Associate.

Kirsten screamed and backed up from the closet still screaming. The dead body came at her knocking Kirsten to the floor. 

Yami Yugi rushed up the stairs of the basement hearing Kirsten's scream.

" Kirsten?" Yami Yugi yelled back. Policemen and his friends raised up the stairs after Yugi. Yugi ran into her mother's room and found the dead body upon Kirsten who was screaming.

** Why can't I stop screaming? **

Yugi pulled Kirsten away from the body while the officers searched the dead body for clues.

" Kirsten… it's okay. You can stop screaming."

Kirsten covered her mouth still screaming then finally stopped. She breathed hard with Yugi's arms wrapped around her to comfort her. 

" Yugi… he killed her."

" How do you know?" Yami Yugi asked.

" Look at the knife… I'm surprised he didn't kill me instead of her."

" This man committed suicide." A policeman said while dusting the dagger for fingerprints.

" I knew this man, he was a colleague of mine. Also we were best friends, he also has some very distinguishing fingerprints that include one star on his thumb with and line through it."

Yami Yugi looked at Kirsten who was keeping her cool now until she got up and went to the bathroom quickly to toss her cookies.

Mai went into the washroom to comfort Kirsten mostly because Kirsten hates the pain of throwing up. After ten minutes of tossing her cookies Kirsten brushed her teeth to get the taste away from her mouth and washed her pale face. She walked back into her mother's room and looked around the closet some more.

" What are you trying to find?" Yami Yugi asked.

Kirsten went back into Yami Kirsten and started to rummage furiously. 

" There's got to be some reason he killed her, but I'm starting believe he didn't kill her."

" How?" Yami Yugi asked kneeling beside Yami Kirsten.

" Because there was no finger prints on my mom, he would have to wear gloves and throw them into the garbage or put them in the closet or put them in his jacket. Yugi search his jacket before the police come back to take his body away. I'll search my mom's bathroom and the garbage's downstairs." Yami Kirsten said getting up and walking briskly to the bathroom. She turned the knob and pushed on the door.

" It's locked." Kirsten said a little madly.

" What do you mean it's locked?" Yami Yugi asked getting off the floor.

" I'm going to break it down… actually I'm going to pick the lock a usual. Just let me get my case." Kirsten said walking to her room bringing a little black case full of tools to pick locks.

" Where'd you get that?" Yami Yugi asked.

" Seto Kaiba." Kirsten said taking out what looked like a pin and shoving it into a little hole and started turning it around. After five minutes the doorknob clicked and opened. 

" Walla! Now to see if anything is…" Kirsten said then stopped at her words. The bathroom was full of videotapes, pictures and paintings of a strange creature.

" What is this?" Kirsten asked picking up a videotape and thought of what it might be. 

** Think Kirsten what could this do with… ewww! **

" Oh god! I hope this isn't what I think it is!" Kirsten said afraid to look at the tapes title.

" What do you mean?"

" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. My mom was doing the bad thing last night with that guy and I came in telling him to get off her and totally embarrassed myself and my mom."

Yugi just stared at Kirsten who started to blush.

" You saw something?"

" Eww! No! That's just raunchy!" 

Yami Yugi shrugged and looked through the garbage and couldn't find any gloves.

Yugi went down stairs and told the policemen that he and Kirsten found some stuff in her mom's bathroom. The men immediately went up to the room and got the tapes and put them on the table beside the television.

" I refuse to watch anything! You take them to your jail thingy and watch it there!" Kirsten yelled handing the tapes to the policemen.

The policemen finally cleared off by the time it dusk. 

Kirsten wouldn't speak for the rest of the night and just sat in her room looking at the creature.

Yami Yugi was sitting in her room making sure she wouldn't do anything stupid.

" Kirsten you should eat something," Yami Yugi said handing her a slice of pizza.

Kirsten just sat on her bed looking away from the creature now. 

" Please? I'm really worried about you." Yami Yugi said setting it on a plate and placed it beside her.

" You, worried about me? How could that be possible? You're the King, Yugi, worry about yourself, because I know you don't care about me that much. " Kirsten snapped getting off the bed and walking downstairs.  Kirsten crossed her arms and debated whether to go talk to Kaiba.  

Yami Yugi stayed in her room feeling a little guilty.

** Why should I care about you anyway? It's not like you like me that way either! You're going for Kaiba so why would I show you my true feelings? ** Yami Yugi thought to himself bitterly. Kirsten came back up to her room and got her black clothing out onto the bed. She took off her blue coat and started to take off her white tank top.

" Are you still here?" Kirsten asked looking at Yami Yugi who was wide eyed and was blushing.

" I was just going." Yami Yugi said walking out of the room without shutting her door. Kirsten slid off her white tank top and put on her black tank top. She slid off her blue pants and her white socks.

" Yugi are my black leather pants down there?" Kirsten asked looking around her room.

" Yeah, they're on the coffee table here. What were you doing last night?" Yami Yugi asked smiling.

** I'm not that stupid. ** Kirsten said wrapping a white towel around her waist and ran downstairs grabbing her pants. She slowly went back upstairs and quickly put on her pants. She grabbed her black socks and black boots. She walked downstairs and found her trench coat on the hanger.

" Strange." Kirsten said to herself.

" What?"

" I came home last night and put everything on my hanger upstairs. And I got it off the hanger but… did you take it?"

" Kirsten I'm not sick."

" Right, Yami Yugi isn't sick at all. You can go home now."

" I told you I would make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid." Yami Yugi said.

" I don't need to be baby-sat Yugi!"

" You're going to see Kaiba?" 

" Yes I'm going to see Kaiba."

" Good thing tomorrow is Saturday." Yami Yugi said walking out the door closing it behind him.

Yami Yugi walked out the door and saw the blue woman.

" Sad thing that her mother was killed wasn't it?"

Yami Yugi's eyes went wide and he opened the door and quickly locked it.

" What do you think you're doing Yugi?" Kirsten exclaimed.

" She's here."

" I know I'm here little King." Kelly said smiling.

Kirsten whirled around and met the blue woman's gaze. 

" So sorry to hear that your mother was killed." Kelly smiled.

" Sad isn't it? How did you find out?"

" Please little child, it looks so simple doesn't it? I made it look like that Associate killed your mother then killed himself. Ha, wasn't that a good one? To tell you the truth darling I killed her and him." Kelly smiled.

" You killed my… you're going to pay for that." Kirsten said winding up and hitting her in the stomach but instead got electrocuted in the heart. Kirsten howled in pain and was sent flying across the room and out the window. 

" Kristen!" Yami Yugi yelled running toward her but got shocked too.

" Your mine little man and your heart ring."

" Heart ring?" Kirsten asked quietly. " Yugi! Leave him alone please!"

" Why should I deary? Awe, you love him right?"

" Kirsten… run." Yugi said breathlessly. Yugi's skin turned pale and his body went limp as she took out his heart ring and took his millennium item.

" Yugi!" Kirsten yelled running toward the blue woman and got knocked away from her house even farther.

" I'll teach you to be so rude and inconsiderate!" Kelly yelled grabbing Kirsten's collar of her shirt. " Why don't I take yours?"

" Because she's mine!" Kaiba said kicking Kelly in the face sending her flying.

" Yugi." Kirsten said scrambling to her feet. " Wake up! Yugi wake up!"

" Kirsten, we got to get out of here." Kaiba said picking up Yugi and running to his car.

" He won't survive without that heart ring!" Kirsten yelled running back to Kelly.

Kelly laughed and held Yugi's heart ring tossing it about like it was a bouncy ball. She threw it up into the air and caught it in her mouth. 

" Don't do it!" Kirsten screamed.

She bit down on the heart ring and broke it with her teeth. A great light spread from it knocking Kirsten to the ground.

" NO!" Kirsten cried.

Kelly just laughed and disappeared. Kirsten sat on the ground looking at Yugi's heart ring that was left on the ground. 

" Kirsten we got to get him to the hospital!" Kaiba said grabbing Kirsten and pushed her into the car.

They drove to the hospital and got him on stabilizers. He was lasting but started to fade. Kirsten went away quickly and told the gang what happened and told them to call grandpa. 

Kirsten went to sit beside the dieing Yugi and hot tears streamed down her face onto her hand.

" It's all my fault Yugi, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't save your ring or your life. I'm sorry…" Kirsten slid her hand under Yugi's and brought it to her face. Yugi's pulse went up on the screen and looked like he would be okay for a little longer.

" Huh?" Kirsten said looking at the heart monitor. It seemed to be stabilizing him.

" Yugi?"

The whole group was there right behind the crying Kirsten and grandpa came in last. Kirsten not noticing kept crying.

" Yugi?" Joey asked.

Kirsten turned around letting Yugi's hand fall back beside him. And his pulse started to slowly drop again. Kirsten turned back Yugi and started cry more. Grandpa walked up him and put his hand on Yugi's feeling his pulse going back up. 

" Odd." Grandpa said.

" What?" Kirsten asked sniffing.

" Whenever you touch Yugi he seems to be stabilized."

Kirsten didn't say anything and just looked at Yugi.

" Yeah I noticed that too."

" It's too bad I can't stay with him." Kirsten said sadly.

" Why not?" Mai asked.

" Time to go to Kelly and teach her a lesson." Kirsten said.

" How will Yugi be stabilized?" Joey asked.

" I will stabilize him." Shadi said holding his hand and watching his pulse rate go back to normal.

" Thanks Shadi, please take care of him. I must go now." Kirsten said.

" Who are you?" Grandpa asked the man.

" I am Shadi, I try to protect Yugi and do whatever I can to help him and Kirsten."

" He's creepy." Joey said.

" We should try and help Kirsten shouldn't we?" Bakura asked.

" No." Shadi said calmly.

"Why?" Mai exclaimed.

" They want her, not you. The only thing they do to you is kill you in a flash, and they only search for specific people anyways. Kirsten, Bakura and Yugi are those people."

" Why do they want them?" Tristan asked.

" I cannot explain." Shadi said.

Kaiba walked along beside Kirsten who was still a little teary.

" Seto, you can't come with me." Kirsten said stopping.

" What? Kirsten, we're a team! I want to help you through this."

" No one can help me Seto. Not even you."

" So what makes you think that you'll survive?"

" There's a fifty percent chance Seto. I don't want any other people to get hurt. Especially you." Kirsten said putting her head down so Kaiba couldn't see her cry. Kaiba lowered his head then brought it up. He came close to Kirsten and hugged her. Kirsten sobbed then back away from him.

" Kirsten?" Kaiba said, " Please let me help."

" No. You can't help me. I know that your magic is getting stronger Kaiba but you can't come with me." Kirsten said running away from Kaiba as it started to rain.

" Kirsten…" Kaiba said falling to his knees. " Please come back in one piece and alive."

Kirsten ran to her house getting her duel monster cards and shoving them in her pocket. She went to her mom's room and found the dagger she had given Kirsten for her thirteenth birthday so she could protect herself. She smashed the glass bow that held the dagger. She picked it up out of the shattered piece of glass and started to chop off her hair.

** Mourning, this is what I do when I mourn! I must be stupid! ** Kirsten ran out of the room and finally noticed it was already dawn. She put a hat over her head and ran to a hair salon.

" Kirsten? What are you doing up this early?" 

" Mrs. Polik can you please cut my hair I had a little accident last night."

" Sure honey. Come in." A tall woman with red curly hair said smiling.

Kirsten stepped into the parlour and sat in a red chair. Mrs. Polik took of her hat and shrieked.

" Kirsten? What did you do to your hair?"

" Mourning." 

" Oh. I'm terribly sorry to hear about what happened to your mother."

" The haircut please." Kirsten sat closing her eyes and let her wash her hair.

" How do you want your hair darling?"

" In wisps like feathers."

" I love that style I looks so good darling." She said cutting Kirsten's hair.

Mrs. Polik blow dried her hair and looked at her hair and took a picture.

" It really suits you girl. I like it."

" Here's your money. I really got to go, bye!" Kirsten said walking out the door and walking back to her house.

During that time Kaiba had walked back to the hospital to visit Yugi and the others.

" How's he doing?" Kaiba asked.

" He's stabilized but I'm putting things into perspective right now. I can't hold onto Yugi forever so…"

" I won't let him die!" Kaiba said slamming a fist into his open hand.

" Whoa Kaiba sure is acting strange." Téa whispered to Tristan.

" You tried to go with Kirsten didn't you?"

" Yes."

" She didn't let you go did she?"

" No."

" She's not going to last this time." Shadi said sadly.

" What do you mean?"

" Kirsten is not ready to battle. She's not a huge warrior, but she can fight when fighting for loved ones."

" I hope she'll be okay. I'd be devastated."

" You were meant for great things Kaiba, I realize that now, so don't let Kirsten down."

" Huh? What do you mean?"

" I mean you can help her."

" How?"

" Focus your energy to her and it will go to her."

Bakura was listening to their conversation and popped around the corner and looked at them both.

" I want to help her, after all she saved m life."

" Good, do what Kaiba is doing right now."

Bakura and Kaiba focused their energy to Kirsten.

Kirsten went into her house and looked around still feeling something strange. She went back down to the basement to find a creature waiting for her. It looked like giant rat that was green. It had blazing red eyes that blinked at Kirsten.

  


Awakening of a New Power

Kirsten stared at the giant rat as it came closer to her. 

** What am I going to do? Let it eat me? How am I going to kill it? **

It lunged for Kirsten almost getting her leg but she jumped up and flipped over it.

The rat growled and lunged back at it with it teeth hitting the wall instead of getting Kirsten. 

** I need to save my energy, or I won't survive anything. **

The rat came at Kirsten again and she kicked it in the stomach and uppercut it in the stomach. The rat howled in pain, and felt like collapsing on the spot.

" Finish this off." Kirsten said drawing a card and attacked the rat. The rat blew into a million pieces revealing a portal.

" What's this?" 

" A portal." Kelly answered back.

" Show yourself!" Kirsten barked.

" So sorry that you can't see me, if you want to find me I'm in this portal."

Kirsten looked at the green portal that swirled into the colour blue.

** Trickery. **

" Tell me Kelly why are you searching for certain people?"

" Come here and I will tell you." 

** No choice! **

Kirsten hesitated but reluctantly stepped into the portal. She finally went through the portal and looked around. She was in another space, it was purple and black swirling around. A green creature wearing a seashell on his head grinned. He wore what looked to be a black toga and some boots.

" No fashion sense huh?" Kirsten said looking at the thing in disgust.

** He's the creature from the painting! **

" Don't say such nasty things to Shilomok! He is the master, the king and the father of all evil." Kelly smiled while pushing Kirsten from behind to the ground.

" Tell me little girl, does this hurt?" Kelly asked shoving a dagger into Kirsten's arm.

Kirsten screamed in agony and quickly kicked Kelly off her back and kicked her stomach.

" That was for all the years of how your father treated me!" Kelly smiled evilly.

" My father? Why would my father want anything to do with you?"

" Because he fell for your mother!" Kelly said bitterly.

" What?"

" See I've been posing as your mother for so long but you weren't my real child. I killed your father before that day in Egypt. That man wasn't even your father! He was just some local businessman."

" You killed my father?" Kirsten asked standing up straight.

" Of course, he chose your mother, she was young and very beautiful. Unlike me, I was a creature of darkness and considered evil which I am. But I killed your mother after you came home."

Kirsten looked down at the floor and almost started to cry.

" By the way I like your haircut."

" Get on with it Kelly!"

" Right Shilomok!" Kelly said running at Kirsten with a dagger.

Kirsten flipped her over and scrambled back to her feet and tried to get the dagger away from Kelly. With no such luck Kelly kicked her sending her farther into the space portal. 

" Don't worry deary, you're going to enjoy this sensation! It won't hurt a bit."

Kelly's dagger grew bigger and long and was as light as a feather.

She swung at Kirsten but missed because Kirsten flipped over her and kicked her butt and kicked her legs out from underneath her.

" Why you little!" Kelly swung and got Kirsten's other arm.

Kirsten screamed out in pain and fell to the ground crying.

" Like a baby! You're like a pathetic worm little girl! I wonder how you got past anything in this world!" Kelly laughed.

Kirsten got up and quickly healed her arm and kicked Kelly in the stomach sending her flying again. Kelly just kept laughing while Shilomok was clapping his hands.

She punched Kelly then grabbed the sword away from her and swung it around gracefully. She got Kelly's arm chopping it off with blood gushing out and forming a pool of blood around her. Kelly screamed and caressed her arm.

" That's for Yugi!" Kirsten yelled hitting her leg.

" This is for my parents!" She yelled hit the top part of her head.

" Don't do it Kirsten!" Kelly screamed out in pain.

" This is for me!" With that Kirsten shoved the sword right through her heart and finished her off.

Shilomok smiled and grinned happily. 

" Sorry master, she's too fast."

" Yeah right, she was too slow Kelly, I guess you're no the right person to help me with this job." Shilomok said smiling and walked toward Kirsten.

" So how are you going to defeat me little girl?" Shilomok said grabbing her shoulders and lifting her up and throwing her across the room.

" I plan to kill you, you do know that don't you? So do you know the reason why I am doing this?"

Kirsten shook her head and kept backing away from him.

" I am the father of evil, I created it with a passion. And the only thing that could get in my way is the Pharaoh and his Queen, which is you and that Yugi twit."

" Why do you want evil to conquer so badly?"

" I want darkness! I want pain, I want to see the pained expressions on everyone's face but mostly I want to see it on your face. You are so full of an emotion called love aren't you? Yes you are. But what I love about you is you can't choose who to love. On platter is Yugi the other is Seto Kaiba. So which one would you choose? You would choose Yugi right? He's your man, he's the King, and he's your husband."

" How could I go for Yugi if he doesn't love me? What would the world be right now if there was no love?"

" Dark, and it would be paradise for me."

" Exactly."

" But you know Yugi loves you much more than Kaiba." Shilomok smiled and circled Kirsten like a hawk.

" He doesn't love me, I sense it whenever he's around Téa."

" Haha foolish child! What about the times when Téa isn't there?"

" I'm usually not there?" Kirsten asked and hid behind the throne.

" Dumb…it goes toward you! You must've felt it two nights ago."

" I was tired idiot!"

" Right, and what about Kaiba? Is he just a lover?"

" Excuse me but I love Kaiba for who he is and not for his money!"

" You know he'll be meeting someone else in the future? She's a beautiful woman with silky black hair. It's actually quite funny she looks like you except she has blue eyes and black hair also its longer and feathery like yours. I've seen that they're going to have beautiful children!"

Kirsten just stood there not knowing what to say. She knew he was telling the truth and she knew that Yugi's feelings were going to her and not to Téa. She also knew that Yugi was only going to ask her out to make Kirsten jealous.

" So do you get the picture? This is why I want darkness, why other people want darkness. They don't want all the trouble of finding love, having children, and dieing! Of course they'll die anyway. But do you see why and there are people who will never be loved and commit suicide."

" Everybody finds love. Everybody will get love if they don't judge a book by its cover!"

" Ooh she's getting snappy I think it's time for you to die. I like my idea of spreading hate all over the world to that's is what's going to happen." He said smiling.

" I won't let you!"

" Really? I don't think that is possible, I know Kelly was easy but I am not girly." He smiled and came at her.

Kirsten ran and did a flip over him. He grabbed her by her waist and put his hand on her back shocking her. Kirsten screamed in pain and tried to get away.

" Shadi, something's happening!" Kaiba said.

" She's dieing!" Bakura said trying to focus his energy more.

" We can't] lose her." Shadi said with a serious face.

The others came in and noticed that Bakura and Kaiba were doing something very strange.

" What's going on?" Mai asked.

" Kirsten's dieing." Bakura said gasping for air because his energy was going back to him instead of Kirsten.

" Let's help!" Joey said sitting beside Bakura and Kaiba. The gang sat in a circle and concentrated on Kirsten. 

" It's not working!" Kaiba said angrily.

Shilomok dropped Kirsten who landed with a thud onto the ground.

Kirsten groaned with pain and agony. 

** I'm not going to save them. I'm not going to see Yugi or the others ever again. I've failed them because I'm not strong enough. **

" I think I'll kill you know!" He said shoving his hand into Kirsten's chest and grabbed out her heart ring.

He laughed while Kirsten's head dropped. She could still see everything and wondered if he would eat her heart ring too. Instead of putting it into his mouth he put it into a jar that went into a black hole. The hole started to make noises and started to grow bigger. 

Shilomok laughed in triumph and started dancing like a clown.

Hot tears streamed down Kirsten's face as she got up. It was very painful to get up but she wouldn't give up.

** Energy! Please give me energy! Please grant me to live and save this world! Let me live! **

" You won't win little girl. It is impossible to live without your heart ring." He laughed bitterly.

Hot tears rolled down Kirsten's cheek as she slowly crawled to the black hole that moved.

" Awake Litmyo! Awake!"

Kirsten kept crawling toward the creature that kept growing. She gasped and finally collapsed. 

** I failed. *

Kaiba started to cry and pound the floor much like Joey. Bakura sat there crying and wiping away tears. Tristan was holding a crying Téa and Mai was getting angrier.

** I won't give up, Kirsten! That's my promise! **

Mai sat back onto the floor and started chanting Yugi's name.

" What are you doing Mai?"

Mai wouldn't answer and kept chanting. 

" I believe Yugi could save Kirsten." Shadi said.

They all nodded their heads and started chanting Yugi's name.

** Arise King Yugi your Queen needs you. ** Shadi thought to Yugi and started to chant his name.

At first Yugi's pulse went to a normal pace until the eye symbol appeared on his forehead. His whole body started to glow and started to lift off the bed.

Yugi turned into Yami Yugi who looked a little mad and sad. His hair was moving as he stood up and ran out of the hospital.

" Did anyone just see how fast Yugi was running?" Téa asked.

" He was running fast." Shadi smiled, " We should follow him."

They woke up grandpa and informed that Yugi was up and all right so grandpa went home while the rest followed Yugi.

" I can see you're not giving up little girl. Here this will make it go so much faster." He said raising the sword from the ground and twirled it around. 

" I think I'll actually just watch you try and defeat Litmyo!"

Kirsten got back up and kept crawling toward the black creature. She stood up and tried to hit it. The thing laughed as her hit rebounded into lightning right back at her. It sent her flying into the spiked throne stabbing her stomach and her arms.

Kirsten screamed out in pain died on an instant hit on the floor.

" Hahhahaha! She's dead! Want to play Frisbee with her?"

Shilomok picked up Kirsten's dead body and dropped her on the floor.

" No hard feelings little girl but this is the way it has to be!"

Yami Yugi and the others jumped threw the space portal and saw that Shilomok was going to tab Kirsten.

" Kirsten!" Yami Yugi yelled running toward her and kicking Shilomok away from her. The others jumped on the creature and tried to do whatever they could so Yugi could help Kirsten.

" Kirsten…" Yami Yugi said holding her hand trying to bring her back to life.

He leaned forward and kissed her still holding her hand. 

** I'm sorry Kirsten. **

** Don't be Yugi. Maybe it had to happen. **

" Kirsten?"

** Yugi, please reach me. **

" Reach you?"

** Reach me find me. **

Yugi didn't quite understand but kissed her again.

** Yugi I almost there keep reaching for my soul, you'll see it! **

Yugi went into a passionate kiss and found Kirsten's soul. Her beautiful face was in his head as she smiled. Kirsten's eyes blinked and found herself wrapping her arms around Yugi's neck. While kissing Kirsten changed into Yami Kirsten with her clothes changing into her Egyptian clothes. Still kissing Yami Yugi also changed into different clothes and started to rise above the ground.

" What's this? She lives? NO! Litmyo kill them all!"

Kaiba looked up at Yami Yugi and Yami Kirsten kissing and he smiled.

** Good thing you finally got him Kirsten! I'm glad that you two are together now. **

Yami Kirsten let go of Yami Yugi and smiled. They both started to glow and raised both hands upward to the sky.

Kirsten closed her eyes again much like Yugi started to spin in a circle. They kept going faster and faster.

" It's the light! The light that will smite the wicked and kill the darkness! This can't come true!" Shilomok screamed.

Litmyo shock black lightning at them and it was deflected. Spinning faster the glow grew brighter and eventually spread across the world everywhere. The light of love killed only pure evil souls. The space portal was destroyed and everyone was safe. 

Yami Yugi went down to the ground first who was not to weakened but enough to be weakened. Kirsten floated down toward Yugi and looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Yami Yugi caught Kirsten in his arms and carried her away from her house.

** Where are we going? ** Kirsten thought to herself and wrapped her arm around Yugi's neck. She was wearing her black leather clothing and Yugi was still wearing his black long sleeved shirt with his grey vest and black pants. The sun was already setting. Kirsten opened her eyes and looked up at Yami Yugi. She also noticed she was in her Yami Kirsten form. Kirsten looked back at her house and noticed that is was a mess and crushed. 

" My home…" Kirsten sighed.

Yami Yugi looked down at her with sad eyes.

" I don't have any more family. That makes me a seventeen year old orphan." Kirsten said sadly looking down at the ground. Yami Yugi let Yami Kirsten down and just looked at her.

" I have no idea how I'm going to support myself now, let alone do I know where to sleep."

" Kirsten." Yami Yugi said looking at her watery eyes.

Yami Kirsten looked up at Yugi then looked down.

" Yugi I know what you're thinking of and I don't want to exactly to live with…"

" I know… just for tonight okay?" Yami Yugi said looking at her and kneeling before her.

Kirsten looked back at her house and started to cry. 

** My home, my family, my life is all in that burning and crushed house. Where do I start from now? **

" Let's go to my house to get some rest." Yami Yugi said.

Kirsten sighed and waked with Yugi to his house.

" Poor Kirsten… I wonder what's going to happen with her life." Joey said looking sadly at the house.

" Don't worry I can assure you something good will happen." Shadi smiled.

" I hope you're right Shadi." Kaiba said walking back to his house much like the others.

  


Restarting

Yami Yugi put some clean sheets on his bed and told Kirsten that she would sleep on his bed while he would sleep on the couch.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes I'm quite sure Kirsten, I want what's best for you."

" Thanks Yugi. When are you going to bed?"

" Right away." Yugi said standing in the doorway about to leave.

" Goodnight Yugi." Yami Kirsten said sitting on the bed.

" Night." Yami Yugi went to the couch with two blankets and a pillow and fell right to sleep.

Kirsten looked around the room smiling a little but the smile faded when she thought of her family. 

** I don't even remember her, and that man that died wasn't my father. **

Kirsten cried herself to sleep last night hoping it was all a dream.

Shadi waited outside the burned and crushed house.

" Sorry to keep you waiting Shadi, but you do know I'm a busy man."

" I know can you use her powers to rebuild this house?"

" Sure can, but why?"

" A good person I know saved the world tonight. I believe she deserves it."

" Ah, that Kirsten Shen you speak of all the time?"

" Yes."

" I know how bad you want to be her father Shadi, but do you think she would accept it?"

" I don't know Luke. I don't know."

" Okay hold on, the house is trying to tell me something… it wants to be bigger."

" What? Are you crazy?"

" Nope, just nice." The rosy-cheeked man said with a smile. He looked much like Santa Claus except he was shorter and skinnier. He had greyish wings and wore all green.

Luke looked at the house and looked like he was really concentrating. The house grew bigger and looked stronger. 

" Luke how can I repay you?"

" Nothing much bub. All I want is a sock."

" A sock?"

" Yes a sock! Are you deaf or what tonight?"

" Oh alright. Here is your sock." Shadi said taking one sock off of his foot.

" Ah, fresh from the foot. Hey Shadi you do remember that there's a guy who could bring her parents back to her you know."

" I know. I know, but I believe she'll get back on her feet from Seto Kaiba."

" I believe so too Shadi. Seto Kaiba's a very nice man, I've also heard from a reliable source that his future is going to quite interesting when the brown haired woman comes along. She supposedly looks like Kirsten except she has longer brown hair and blue eyes. Let's just hope they're not hard like Kaiba's or anything huh? Also… she is a real sorcerer from the past too! Isn't that just weird?"

" Yes quite, thanks Luke and goodbye!"

" Bye Shadi, and good luck."

Luke flew away in a flash leaving Shadi behind. 

** A new Sorceress in town? I remember reading some passages that Kaiba and that new Sorceress could destroy everything, but Kaiba isn't that selfish man anymore. I better make sure nothing happens to Kirsten, Yugi and Kaiba. Their lives are important to the future. **

Kirsten lay asleep on Yugi's bed as the bright sun crept up onto her stomach. 

" It's almost 3:30 Yugi, don't you think we should wake her up?" Grandpa asked.

" No, she needs all the rest she can get after last night."

" What was so important that you rushed away from the hospital?"

" Her… house was on fire." Yugi said standing in the doorway and looking at the sleeping Kirsten.

" Poor girl…I feel so sorry for her she has no family anymore and her house was on fire last night. I also noticed she got a new haircut."

" I have a feeling she was mad that she let her mother die so she cut her hair. I noticed that when I went to her house last night. But it looks professionally done."

" Because it is." Kirsten said stretching.

" Kirsten! You should go back to sleep."

" Nonsense, I won't even be able to get to sleep tonight." Kirsten said standing up and noticed that her clothes were ripped and torn where the blade had cut her.

" I should go check on the house." Kirsten said walking out of Yugi's room.

" I'll come with you." Yugi said following her.

" Don't be too late tonight Yugi." Grandpa said smiling.

" I won't."

Kirsten opened the door and walked out into the bright sunlight.

" Fresh air… I love it." Kirsten said smiling.

" How'd you sleep?"

" Okay, but I wish you would've woken me up."

" Sorry, but you looked so pale and you were breathing pretty hard last night."

" Were you watching me sleep?"

" Only when I couldn't sleep."

" Why couldn't you sleep?"

" Too scared, and I was worried about you." Yugi said walking toward her house.

" Awe… oh my, my house is huge. What happened?"

Shadi walked out of the door smiling when he saw Kirsten and Yugi.

" Hello Kirsten, Yugi. How did you sleep?"

" I slept well still a little tired but I'll live."

" Couldn't sleep too much."

" Ah, how do you like it Kirsten?"

" It's huge Shadi I don't understand why or how you could've gotten this up in a night."

" Magic."

" Funny." Yugi smiled.

" I wanted to discuss something with you Kirsten." Shadi said with a serious face.

" Can I go inside first?"

" Oh, yes of course." Shadi said opening the door again.

They walked into Kirsten's new house that had everything and more in it. Everything was in different places though. The kitchen wasn't by the door, instead in it's place was a living room with a fireplace. On the other side of the door was the television room. The kitchen was where the living room used to be and was next to the dining room. Kirsten looked around in awe.

" It's a good thing everything is in different places." Kirsten said pretending to be a little happier.

" Yugi why don't you look upstairs?" Shadi asked.

" Sure." Yugi said running up the stairs.

" Shadi, you shouldn't have done this. Did you think about whether the portal could open again, or maybe ghosts could haunt the house, or maybe…"

" Kirsten settle down. I know that last night was the hardest thing in the world to do, but there is no such things as ghosts."

" Right. So what did you want to talk about Shadi?"

" Are you wanting your real parents back?"

Kirsten looked at Shadi, sad and a little angry.

" How could you ask that question? I don't want to see my dead parents rotting away in front of me! That's disgusting!"

" Kirsten… that wouldn't be the way it would work."

" So what you going to hire someone who can raise the dead back to their normal form and want me to act like nothing happened?"

" No…"

" I'll be fine without them… somehow I've seemed to survive on my own more than my mother could've."

" Just to tell you there's a vault in here and it holds so much money I've ever seen."

" What? What from?" Kirsten asked.

" I don't know but I looked at the house and discovered that the walls were full of money and then there's about ten million dollars left in your mothers bank account also. But you have to discover a different place where there is more money."

" Jeez something tells me she really wasn't a negotiator."

** Duh. ** Kirsten thought to herself.

" In her will she left all the money to you."

" I feel almost as rich as Kaiba!"

" Richer. But you know it won't last without a job."

" I know. And I know the exact place to get a job."

" Really?"

" Kirsten come look up here! There's two whole more floors!" Yugi said excitedly.

" Sometimes you outdo yourself Shadi, I'm not that special."

** I feel some fatherly love coming from Shadi. I bet that's what he really wanted to ask me. **

Kirsten ran up the stairs to see much more than she wanted to see. Main floor had dining room, television room, living room and kitchen plus the garage. The Second floor had her room and five other rooms. If you go to the third floor it had a pool table and another television with an Xbox, PS2, Gamecube and N64. 

Kirsten walked to the cabinet next to the television and opened it.

" Oh dear."

It was filled with games.

" Hey what does this button do?" Yugi asked pressing the button.

The slots holding the games turned around showing more games.

"Like I said Shadi you have outdone yourself." Kirsten said shaking her head at him.

They walked to the fourth floor and found a little dance room and a painting studio.

" Yugi and Kirsten there is one more floor."

" Really?" Kirsten asked.

" Yes but you can't see it."

" Why?" Yugi asked.

" Push this little blue button Yugi." Shadi said pointing to a spot on the wall.

" I don't see anything."

" Of course. But push it anyhow."

Yugi hesitated but push the wall. Immediately the wall opened up and turned into a small staircase. They walked up the staircase finding a telescope, a table for two and a little study going into another little room.

" Reminds me of Pegasus' study." Kirsten said smiling.

" Yeah." Yugi said.

" I must be on my way Kirsten, if you need food there lots of stuff on the third floor and the main floor."

" What's in the basement?" Kirsten asked a little nervous.

" You'll see."

" Shadi, I don't want another big bang surprise. What's in the basement?"

" Nothing bad I promise, I already made sure that the portal is no long there mostly because you destroyed it but I'd suggest that you go and play with it soon."

" Play?" Yugi asked cocking his eyebrow.

" You didn't get me a puppy did you?"

" Go and check for yourself. Goodbye you two." Shadi said disappearing.

Kirsten and Yugi rushed down the stairs and finally found an elevator.

" Ridiculous."

" You're going to need it Kirsten." Yugi said shrugging his shoulders.

" Elevators are for old and lazy people. I am not lazy except for occasional days."

Kirsten pushed the 'B' button and went down to the basement. The doors opened and Kirsten smiled when she saw what it was.

" Awe you're so cute!" Kirsten said picking up the little puppy.

" Wow a Golden Retriever. Is it a boy or girl?" Yugi asked.

" I hate looking but… it's a boy." Kirsten said quickly looking.

The golden retriever was happy that someone had come to play with him.

" I wonder what I should name him? How about Felix?"

The dog looked at Kirsten in disgust.

" Okay not that one, how about Dillon?"

Again it looked like the dog was cringing.

" Nah that name doesn't suit him." Yugi said petting the dog.

" How about Everett?"

The dog put it head to one side looking at her oddly.

" Nope… how about Drake?" Kirsten asked.

The dog looked happy and started to bark. 

" I guess he likes that name." Yugi said smiling.

" Yeah. Hey did you hear that?"

" Yeah it sounded like the doorbell."

Kirsten and Yugi went up the stairs this time and ran to the door holding Drake.

Kirsten opened the door and found the whole gang including Kaiba.

" Guys what are you doing here?"

" We had this weird dream that your house blew up and you and Yugi saved the world from evil or something." Joey said rubbing his head.

" Really? I well my house didn't actually blow up it was just rebuilt." Kirsten said smiling.

" Yeah we noticed. Can we come in and look around?" Mai asked.

" Sure why not, I'll go find food." Kirsten said taking Drake with her to the kitchen and looked for food.

Kaiba stepped in with the others and looked around on that one floor.

" Your house looks amazing. How did you get it back up so fast?" Kaiba whispered to Kirsten.

" Shadi did this with some help I'm thinking."

" Yeah?"

" Seto I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you?"

" Sure why not?" Kaiba said looking for food with Kirsten and Yugi.

" Can you get me a job?"

" A job? I sure could, you could be my assistant."

" Cool, that would sure be great." Kirsten said smiling.

Yugi just stared at them and just hoped nothing bad would happen between them. Kaiba obviously noticed and patted his shoulder.

" Don't worry Yugi, Kirsten is your girlfriend now. Right?"

" Well it depends on if he asks me." Kirsten said opening a cupboard with junk food pouring out knocking her to the ground.

" Are you okay?" Yugi asked trying not to laugh.

" Yeah. Drake! Bad dog, don't eat the bag."

The dog immediately stopped eating the bag and looked at Kirsten.

" Wow. Smart puppy. I think he deserves a little treat since he just stopped."

Kirsten looked in a little bottom cupboard and found some dog treats. 

" Here you go Drake." She said snapping the little bone treat in half.

Drake gladly took it and ran to a carpet near the patio window and ate it.

" Here let me help you." Kaiba said picking up bags of junk food. Kirsten took a bag and poured it into a bowl.

" Seto take this up too the third floor."

" Third floor?"

" Oh yeah, her house is huge." Yugi said pouring some more stuff into bowls. They brought it all up to the third floor and started playing games with the pool table and the PS2.

" Hey cool you have a bar up here." Bakura said looking at it carefully.

" Drake come here boy." Kirsten said patting her leg. Immediately the puppy ran to her and started licking her face. Yugi smiled and kept looking around.

" We noticed you had an elevator in here Kirsten. Does it work?"

" Yeah, I know it would make me a little jumpy but as long as it doesn't make any noises when I'm alone in the house I'll be good." Kirsten said while petting Drake's head.

A brown haired teenager quickly shoved clothing into a little suitcase. She shoved money, jewellery and credit cards into another suitcase. She wore a silky shirt and a black skirt. She quickly put on some shoes and ran out the door with some suitcases. She went to a red Mercedes and shoved the suitcases into the trunk. 

" SAGE! Get over here!" A man screamed running out the door with a bat.

" Dimitri get away from me!"

" Why should I Sage? Why should I? Get back into the house right now!" Dimitri yelled.

Sage looked seriously scared and walked toward her car unlocking it.

" Sage!" Dimitri yelled swinging the bat two inches from her head.

Sage ducked and kicked the man in the stomach shoving him away from her. 

" Dimitri get back in your house with your wife and child!"

" She isn't mine! I told you before, you're mine, not her!" Dimitri yelled grabbing Sage by the throat and holding her against the car. 

Dimitri was wearing some jeans and no shirt. His hair was a cinnamon colour with blonde streaks. Sage kicked the man away from her but was over powered.

" Dimitri get away from me!"

Dimitri picked up the bat and hit her stomach and let her fall to the ground.

" Sage, stay with me! I love you! And after all I did for you, you're leaving me?" Dimitri exclaimed picking Sage up by her neck again choking her.

Sage looked at the young man and kicked him again.

" Take this!" Sage yelled outstretching her hand blasting Dimitri with a blue light. It knocked Dimitri off a little cliff sending him into his watery grave.

Sage's blue eyes filled with tears and started to breath hard. She got her keys and unlocked the car and quickly drove away.

** I better get away from this place. **

Sage drove away from the little house and quickly went to her new job in Domino.

" Bye guys. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school for the last day. Bye."

" Bye Kirst." Joey said waving goodbye and walked home.

The others walked home as well except for Yugi and Kaiba.

" Okay Kirsten you'll start work on Tuesday meet me at my house and we'll go to work right away."

" Okay bye Seto." Kirsten said smiling.

" Bye Yugi and Kirsten." Kaiba said walking away.

Yugi smiled then closed the door behind him as Kirsten wandered through the big house. Kirsten noticed that there was a painting up on the wall of her.

" Strange, I've seen this artwork somewhere before." Kirsten said touching the painting.

She looked at the painting more closely and saw Pegasus' signature in the bottom right hand corner.

" Why that Pegasus' did a fine job on this painting." Kirsten smiled then turned around to see Yugi just staring at her.

" Yugi? Are you okay?" Kirsten asked looking at Yugi a little concerned.

" Yeah, I know that I haven't actually asked you out Kirsten."

" You don't need to if it's to uncomfortable, Yugi." Kirsten said kneeling down beside Drake and started petting the happy little puppy.

Yugi walked over to the painting and transformed into Yami Yugi. 

" Kirsten will you go out with me?"

Kirsten looked at Yugi smiling.

" It would be my pleasure Yugi Motto." Kirsten said laughing.

" Hey why don't we go up to the little study looking thing upstairs?" Yami Yugi asked looking at Kirsten.

" Sure I haven't had a chance to look around up there to much anyhow." Kirsten said walking up the stairs with Drake tagging along. They finally found the button and pushed it and the stairs slowly came down.

Yami Yugi snuck his hand under Kirsten's hand and gently lifted her up above. Drake started to whine but Kirsten quickly lifted up the little puppy. He started to sniff around then noticed that the stairs were closing back up. Yami Yugi found that there was a bar and opened it to find some drinks. Mostly pop though, there was only two bottles of wine and champagne with glasses. Kirsten touched the telescope gently and looked through it and found the planet Mars it was very dim but it was getting close to the time it was going to be seen with the naked eye. Kirsten sighed then noticed Yugi had brought her a Root Beer. 

" Thanks Yugi." Kirsten said turning into Yami Kirsten.

" Everything is so different now. I have no family, but I have lots of money and I have a job now. I think the thought that scares me the most is that we cleansed the earth. The thought blows me away." Kirsten said sipping at her pop.

" It does. But there always is evil and darkness." Yami Yugi sighed.

" I know. I fear the next time I do a stunt like that again I might kill myself." Kirsten said gripping her pop harder.

" You won't kill yourself Kirsten."

" Yugi I've been saving my strength up since I was a baby. What do you think could happen to me if something is stronger than me and will come in a year or so. I won't be ready…" Kirsten said looking away from Yugi.

" Well if you die I would die with you Kirsten." Yami Yugi said putting his hand on Kirsten's rubbing it gently.

Kirsten looked up and smiled with tears forming in her eyes.

Drake pushed open the little door that led to a room and started to whine.

" Drake?" Kirsten asked going to the little room.

 She opened the door and found it was another bedroom. It was full of red satin sheets and pillows, the curtains were satin much like everything else. It had two little lights in the ceiling that shone dimly. Kirsten could barely see anything and turned a knob making it brighter. Kirsten looked around and noticed there was a bathroom with a tub, sink and toilet. She opened the cabinet doors and found sweet and relaxing aromas and candles.

Yugi sat on the bed taking it all in.

** What is this place for? ** 

Yugi felt the satin sheets under his hand and found a little note. He quickly read it and then blinked.

" Kirsten… there's a note on your bed."

Kirsten poked her head out of the bathroom and walked out with a candle in her hand.

Yugi handed her the note and she quickly read it.

_Kirsten,_

_This room is used for times when you need to just get away from life. It is completely sound proof so you don't hear any doorbells or any noise. Or you can just push the button behind the right curtain and… you'll see what happens. I hope you love the house and if you need anything push the button behind the left curtain and I will come and talk if you need it. _

_Shadi_

" Awe… I love this house!"

" This is a nice bedroom to get away from life isn't it?" Yami Yugi asked.

" It is." Yami Kirsten smiled touching the satin sheets with her fingertips.

" What kind of candle is that?" Yami Yugi asked lifting her hand holding the candle up to his nose.

" Vanilla."

" I love that smell."

" Yeah? I do too." Yami Kirsten said smiling.

" Last day of school tomorrow. How do you feel?"

" I'm not nervous but I'm not to excited. Everyone is going to be going their separate ways and that bothers me."

" We aren't going far from Domino, Kirsten." Yami Yugi said standing up to meet Kirsten's gaze. 

" Well what if I do?"

" I'll scold Kaiba."

Kirsten smiled and Yugi chuckled. Drake whined wanting to be able to go in without getting in trouble.

" Oh Drake… you aren't going to be allowed in here unless… oh hey what's this?" Kirsten said pushing a button that was near the door. A wall went up and showed a place for an animal.

" Guess that means you can come in Drake." Yami Yugi said smiling.

Drake wagged his tail in happiness and went into the space. It was fit for a huge dog king, but that king wasn't huge yet.

" You better get home Yugi, Grandpa wants you to pass on that test tomorrow."

" I know. And I haven't even studied!" Yami Yugi said smacking his head.

" I guess it's a night a my house for studying."

" Do you think we should call the others?" Yugi asked.

** I shouldn't have asked that! **

" How about we just study together tonight okay Yugi? I'm a little bushed from having all this excitement today."

" You're right." Yami Yugi smiled then waited in the room while Kirsten got her books from her room on the second floor. 

** Everything is here. Shadi must've gone through a lot to get me so much. He acts like he's my father. But having him as a father would be a bad idea only because he would never be there. **

Kirsten ran back up with the stairs closing up behind her. Yugi wasn't on the bed sitting and looking around. 

** Must've gone to the washroom. **

" Hey Drake. My cute little puppy." Kirsten said rubbing his tummy.

Yugi stepped out of the bathroom and was still looking around.

" Yugi please sit, I really do want to go to bed soon."

" Why don't we go downstairs in your room so you won't forget about anything."

" Should've told me that before I walked back up."

" Good exercise." Yugi said laughing slipping his arm around her waist.

They walked back downstairs with Drake right behind the, following along.

They went into Kirsten's bedroom and looked through everything and studied at the same time. 

 Kirsten collapsed onto the bed right beside Yugi. She cuddled up right next to him and started to sleep.

** I'm such a spoiled brat. **

They both fell asleep in the big house with Drake on the foot of the bed sleeping.

  


No Father

Everyone in the gang aced the L.A. test and all graduated. Joey was the happiest of them all even though he did two of his tests over again. 

" So how do you feel Kirsten?" Mai asked excitedly.

" I don't know. I'm thrilled but I don't fully feel like going to University quite yet. I think I'll go next year if I really want to get my Bachelor of Arts degree."

" You don't need that! You are already a great technician and a great artist. You could make millions. Also that job at Kaiba's company should give you a boost."

" Yeah I know it should but what if I get deported somewhere away from here."

" Kaiba wouldn't do that. He knows how important it is for you to stay here in Domino."

" I sure hope so. I'm his Assistant in making new Duel Monster technology starting tomorrow."

" Hey girlies!" Joey yelled jumping out of some bushes scaring only Mai.

She was a lot more jumpy now because of the supposed dream she had about the gang and the weird creatures.

" Joey Wheeler! Don't you do that ever again!" Mai screamed kicking Joey a little to lightly in the shin.

** I take it that they're going out now. ** Kirsten thought to herself smiling.

Yugi, Tristan and Téa were talking to each other about what they were going to do and it appeared that Yugi didn't have any idea what he was going to do.

" Hey guys." Joey said rubbing his shin.

" Hi Joey." Yugi smiled slightly going right next to Kirsten.

" Hey Yugi, Seto asked me before school started today if you wanted a job at Kaiba Corp." 

" I would really like that. What would I do?"

" Same thing I would be doing."

" Working with you and Kaiba?"

" Yeah, is that a bad thing?"

" No, I think it's great. What do I have to do?"

" I'm not designing new Duel Monsters technology."

" Nice, something I'm really good at too!" Yugi said punching his fist into the air in excitement.

" Nice, now everyone has a job that they're doing." Téa said smiling.

" Anyone want to go out for anything to eat today?" Tristan asked.

" Sure why not? Oh but first we have to go and pick up Serenity." Joey said smiling.

" Oh great, Serenity's coming here? How long Joey?" Kirsten asked excitedly.

" For two weeks." Joey smiled and turned to Bakura.

" Don't think of even touching her Bakura! I know how you feel about her and don't even think of doing anything to harm her!" Joey scolded.

Bakura really liked Serenity but had a really difficult way of showing it. So he showed it by telling Joey and asked him not to tell her. Ever since then Joey has been very suspicious of Bakura. 

" I won't do anything Joey I swear."

" Well let's go to my house and get the limo. She'll be so blown away." Kirsten said smiling.

" I know she will." Tristan smiled.

They all walked to Kirsten's house and got in the limo taking Drake who was happy to have some company.

" Drake is so cute Kirsten!" Téa said from the very back of the big limo.

" He is isn't he?" Kirsten said not looking back from the driving seat.

Yugi was sitting next to her up in the front, then Bakura was sitting in between Joey and Mai which he never sat in between them and Tristan and Téa sat next together. They finally got to the airport and only Joey went to go and get her.

" What's taking them so long?" Bakura asked impatiently.

At that moment the door opened and Serenity went into the limo with Joey following behind her.

" Joey you didn't have to do all this for me." Serenity said smiling then noticed everyone was in here.

" Hi Serenity, glad to have you back." Yugi smiled from the front looking back.

" I'm confused who's driving this limo that would let you sit in the front?"

Kirsten turned around smiling, " Me." 

" Oh, hi Kirsten, I didn't know."

" It's okay."

" So how's your sight Serenity?" asked Bakura.

" I can see everything and anything." Serenity smiled.

" Good to hear that." Téa smiled.

Kirsten drove from the airport and drove to her house where everyone was going to crash. 

" Serenity do you want to stay here with Kirsten for awhile?"

" Sure, but will you come by everyday?"

" Yeah, I will."

" Good."

" I hope you brought a really nice dress Serenity because we're going for an all out fancy dinner and dancing night at the finest restaurant and dance place in Domino." Kirsten smiled.

" I actually didn't bring one." Serenity said sadly.

" Well I can fix that. Us girls are going on a little shopping spree before we go and eat or dance." Kirsten said happily.

" Alright!" Mai screamed jumping up and down.

Serenity smiled much like Téa.

" You guys will have to do something while we're out. Oh Yugi can you kick Drake out and make sure he comes in please?"

" Sure thing." Yugi smiled then kissed Kirsten.

Kirsten smiled then rushed upstairs and got her purse stuffed full of money. 

" Okay girls let's go. We'll take the car this time though." Kirsten said walking back into the garage with the girls following her.

They hopped into the car and drove quickly to the dress shop.

" How about this one Kirsten?" Mai asked stepping out of the dressing room. It was a purple dress with no straps and had a bow at the back.

" Definitely that one!" Kirsten said smiling.

" Téa have you found one?" Serenity asked.

" I don't know what do you guys think about this one?" Téa asked stepping out of the other dressing room. She wore a long pink gown with a butterfly flying up the side.

" Great!" Mai said smiling.

" What about you, Kirsten?"

" Oh well I didn't really…"

" You need to buy a different one!" Mai said handing her almost everything off the rack. Kirsten tried all of them on but none seemed to suit her. She grabbed the last dress that was an awesome gown with black and teal in shimmer and chiffon. The empire bodice was overlaid with beautiful hand beaded net and edged with crystal fringe. The a-line, high-low skirt is overlaid with flowing chiffon. It came with teal shoes and a black circle drape choker that drew some attention to her chest. Serenity picked out a black and dark striking blue leaf patterned dress that had big straps that rested loosely on her lower shoulder, and the lower part of the dress was a dark blue. Kirsten bought for Serenity because she didn't a whole lot of money and also got her shoes. They went back home and noticed that the guys were still there upstairs and Drake was inside sleeping on the carpet.

" Here Mai take these two bags please and head to my room. I'm going to kick the guys out and get them to go get changed because it's already 7:30 and I'm really hungry." Kirsten said sighing.

"Sure thing." Mai said taking the bags with the help of Serenity up to Kirsten's bedroom.

Kirsten went up the stairs and stopped when she heard about her name.

" So Yugi you think she's the one?"

" Yes."

" What makes you so sure?"

" I just have that feeling."

" Kinda like you and Mai, Joey." Tristan said smirking.

" Well… I don't know. What about you and Téa, Tristan?" 

" I haven't really asked her out yet."

" We all realize this… but… did you hear something?" Bakura said looking around. Kirsten cleared her throat and pretended she had just walked on the conversation.

" You're already dressed?" Kirsten said surprised.

" Yeah… we are. We even made sure we were careful of not spilling pop on our suits." Joey smiled.

" Well the girls and I are going to get dressed and my friend Shadi should be hear to drive us." Kirsten said smiling and made eye contact with Yugi.

** Get them out of the room so I can talk to Shadi, please. **

** Sure. ** Yugi's voice echoed in Kirsten's mind.

" Hey guys let's go and drink our pop's outside before we go." Yugi suggested.

" Sure, come and get us when you are done." Bakura said following the guys downstairs and out the door.

Kirsten pushed the button and ran quickly to the little satin room pushing the button behind the right curtain.  A screen came up showing Shadi's face.

" Shadi?"

" Ah, Hello Kirsten, what can I help you with?"

" Can ask you to do something for me?" Kirsten asked.

" What do you need?"

" I need you to be a limo driver."

" Sorry Kirsten, don't know how to drive."

" What?" Kirsten exclaimed.

" Sorry but I can't help you there."

" Oh, okay well I really gotta go Shadi, I'll talk to you later tonight. Bye." Kirsten said waving then rushed out of the room.

" I'm thinking it's the graduation dinner tonight?" Shadi said then disappeared.

Kirsten ran down the stairs and pushed the button for it to go up. She grabbed the phone and ran to her room dialling Kaiba's phone number.

" Hello?" Kaiba asked.

" Seto?"

" Hi Kirsten. What can I do for you?"

" I need a limo driver."

" Graduation dinner and dance?"

" Yes," Kirsten said watching the girls put on their make up still in their underwear.

" I will and can help you out there. I'll send one over in 30 minutes."

" Thanks."

" Hey I want a picture of the gang looking spiffy."

" Sure I'll get you a picture. I have to go and make myself beautiful though so I'll see you tomorrow."

" Bye Kirsten."

" Bye Seto."

Kirsten hung up the phone and quickly ran and grabbed a towel and rushed into the hot water of the shower. In a flash Kirsten was out of the shower and put her dress on after being fully dried. She dried her hair styling it in the new usual way. She quickly did her make up and slipped on her teal shoes. 

" Hey can one of you help me with my necklace?" Kirsten asked putting in her teal earrings.

" I will." Téa said taking the necklace and putting it around her neck.

" Thanks Téa. Are we done?"

" Yes." The three said in unison. 

Drake was sitting on the edge of the bed whining not to be left alone.

" I'll find you someone that I trust to watch over you Drake. Go tell the guys that the limo should be here in two minutes now, and I'll be right down."

" Sure thing Kirsten."

Kirsten took off her shoes and ran up to the satin room and contacted Shadi again.

" Shadi I know something that you can help me with."

" Really?"

" Yes, can you keep Drake company while we're gone? I don't want to leave him alone."

" I can and will do that. I'll in fact bring his sister." Shadi said snapping his fingers then was standing right next to Kirsten with a golden retriever right next to him.

" Thank you so much! I'll talk with you once I come back."

" When will that be?"

" 11:30, bye Shadi." Kirsten said rushing out of the room and down the stairs.

 " Help yourself to food or anything for that matter."

Shadi watched her go out the door with her shoes on and her keys in her hand.

" I really wish I could be her father."

Drake and his sister were reunited and had lots of fun while Shadi was watching Pitch Black.

" Jade you play nice with Drake."

" Did you get him to come?" Yugi asked whispering.

" Yeah, I did. He actually seemed thrilled."

" So he's driving us?"

" No watching the dogs."

" Dogs?"

" He brought Drake's sister so he won't be lonely. I want to be back home 11:30 though… I really need to talk to him."

" About the whole father thing right?"

" Yeah…I really worry about this conversation I'm going to have with him tonight."

" Everything will go just fine Kirsten. By the way that dress looks stunning on you."

" Thank you Yugi." Kirsten said smiling. Yugi wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

They all went into the limo and drove off to dinner and dance. After dancing the limo driver dropped them off at everyone's house.

" What a night it was tonight." Serenity said leaning on Kirsten's shoulder.

" Don't worry you can have a nice shower and go straight to bed okay? And I'll make sure Joey will be here before I go to work."

" Thanks Kirsten."

Kirsten unlocked the door and led Serenity to her room. Serenity said good night and went to her shower.

Kirsten sighed and hoped Shadi didn't leave. Kirsten walked up the stairs and saw Shadi watching Tomb Raider.

" Very good movie but all of the ancient texts are wrong and it's not called the Triangle of Light it's the Triangle of Space." 

" Well I can tell you've been kept busy. Where are the dogs?"

Shadi looked at a corner near a plant and saw the two puppies sleeping next to each other.

" Awe, how cute." Kirsten said plopping herself onto the couch and taking off her shoes.

" You look tired. Maybe I should go."

" No… I have to ask you something." Kirsten said closing her eyes and putting her hand on her forehead because the light was bright but dimmed.

" Thank you Shadi."

" What did you want to talk about Kirsten?"

" Where you wanting to be my father?"

" Kirsten?"

" I can feel that you have a fatherly emotion towards me and me only."

" Yes I do."

" So I was right."

" Yes."

" How do you think it would work? You'd always be gone and appear when I least expect it or when I need you."

" It wouldn't be that way. We'd go and live in Egypt."

" Then there's no chance of you being my father." Kirsten said opening her eyes.

" I know… that's why I decided that I wasn't going to be your father but like a father and helping you when you need it."

" Yeah… well I'm going to have a shower and go to bed. Thanks for keeping Drake company and bringing his sister."

" Her name is Jade."

" Jade… it's a nice name."

" Thank you for having this talk. Good night Kirsten."

" Night Shadi."

Shadi picked up Jade and snapped his fingers and was gone.

** Freaky. **

Kirsten carefully picked up Drake and carried him to her room. She heard Serenity turn off the shower and went in to take a nice, long, hot bath. Drake just lay on her bed not caring too much about anything.

** I wonder what Yugi is doing? **

** I'm not doing too much just eating some ice cream. **

** Yeah. I wish I had some right now. **

** What are you doing Kirsten? **

** Taking a nice long hot bath. **

** Yeah, did you talk to Shadi? **

** Yeah, he wanted me to move to Egypt but I said that there was no chance of him being my father. **

** Ouch. **

** He took it quite well actually. He said he knew that and said that he was just going to be there to help me. **

** Yeah. What time do we need to wake up tomorrow? **

** Seto said to be there by 10:30. So I need to wake up at 8:30 and I'll pick you up and make sure Joey's at my house to hang with Serenity. **

** Sure thing. What do we need to wear? **

** Seto said your normal clothes that will work for you and are most comfortable. **

** That means you're going to be wearing those black leather pants and your black tank top with a silver vest. **

** You must know me better than anyone Yugi. **

** I can tell that you're going to fall asleep. **

** So what, I'll live. **

** The hot water is making you sleepy you should get out Kirsten. **

** Oh all right I don't want to though but I will just for you. **

** Thank you. I don't want my Queen to drown. **

** Awe, you love me. ** Kirsten thought giggling.

** I do. **

** I have no idea what to wear tonight. It's so hot out I don't feel like wearing anything. Yugi are you still there? **

** I'm still here. ** Yugi's voice felt like he was struggling for air.

** Hmm… so is that Yugi Motto's weakness. Me? ** Kirsten's sigh rang through Yugi's head.

** You should go to bed Kirsten. It's getting late. **

** I know Yugi. I wish you were here to snuggle with me but. With what I'm wearing that's not a good idea. Goodnight Yugi. **

** Night. ** A high-pitched voice squeaked in Kirsten's head.

Kirsten smiled while putting on a little tank top and some black loose boxer shorts.

Kirsten turned out the light and fell asleep in a blink.

  



End file.
